gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City/Locations
Ocean Beach hidden packages 1-8.]] 1: On the Northeast corner of the explode Southwest pilings hut (of 3) at the South end of the main channel, between the South points of the East and West islands and directly South of Pier 2 Pier with Juan Cortez' Yacht. A rampage is nearby. Access by boat, or very skillful helicopter landing. 2: On the steepest slope of the collection of rocks in the water East of package 1 and due South of Ocean Bay Marina Pier 2, Colonel Cortez' boat. Access by boat, a natural slip is on the south. Avoid drowning - don't jump into boat, instead stand near boat and 'Enter'G. 3: At the South steps of Lance Vance's house, West of the Helipad. 4: On the steps of the lighthouse at the south end of the east island. 5: In the Northwest corner inside the underground car park South of the Ocean Bay Marina, West of the Marina Sands Hotel and East of Pier 2, where Colonel Cortez' Yacht is. 6: Northwest, at shore behind the Ocean View Medical Foundation, two tall white buildings, South-most from Ocean View Hospital. Access: Use a car as ramp for pedestrian jump, or run South from Ocean View Hospital. A Rampage is nearby. 7: Centered on the ledge under the bridge abutment of the South-most bridge East end (Ocean Beach side). North of Ocean View Hospital. 8: On Southwest corner of the roof East of Washington Mall parking structure. Access by helicopter or follow the directions for unique jump (No.8) East off the top of the parking structure. When you land, turn right and jump one of the three vents to the next roof South. Washington Beach hidden packages 9-18.]] 9: Northeast corner, near pool and Body Armor of very tall pink condominium east of Hotel Harrison. An Uz-I is nearby at the building Southwest corner, visit often to restock drive-by ammunition and top up armor. 10: On the the Southwest corner of the DBP Security building roof. Access with a helicopter or use a motorcycle up the Bar Brawl stairs in the alley of unique jump 10. 11: On the West porch behind the 1102 Washington Street safehouse building. 12: Base of Southeast granite pillar abutment of the South stone bridge of Washington St. crossing Washington Canal, North of 1102 Washington Street safehouse and South of Bunch of Tools shop at the StarView Heights construction site. 13: Northwest corner of roof on top of the tall white building with blue stripe, south of the Washington Beach Police Station. Access with helicopter. 14: South Porch of the lifeguard shack on the beach due West of Washington Beach Police Station and just South of the South-most beach front hotel. 15: In the North end of the West office directly across from the stairs on the second floor inside the Washington Beach Police Station. Advisory: wear the VCPD uniform unlocked after "Cop Land"'', or wear body armor with full health. In civilian clothing, you will attain a two-star wanted level. It's best obtainable during the mission "No Escape?". 16: Northwest corner of South patio of the small pink, walled, lap pools clubhouse, between the towers of the spa, South of the Starfish Island bridge road and South of the StarView Heights construction site and East of the Tooled Up shop. A rampage is on the Northeast corner of the lap pools building. 17: North inside the outdoor showers, West of the towers and near the channel, South of the Starfish Island bridge road and South of the StarView Heights construction site. 18:Centered under the East abutment of the bridge from Washington Beach to Starfish Island, on the path between the health club and the StarView Heights construction site. 19: Centered North behind the Spand Express Shipping Company office, South of the StarView Heights construction site wall. This is where the "Riot"'' mission took place. 20: At the far end of the bottom diagonal girder (2nd floor) of the unfinished building at the Avery Carrington construction site. Access using the wooden planks as ramps, then reached with careful girder walking by centering your gaze on the tip. Vice Point and North Point Mall hidden packages 19-40.]] 21: At the end of the dock, where a Dinghy spawns, on Washington Canal behind white row of strip Condos, East of Leaf Links and North-west of StarView Heights construction site. 22: In the Southwest corner by the pool on the roof of the aqua painted boutique hotel between the Vice City Beach water tower and the Standing Vice Point hotel, it is also across Ocean Ave. Southeast of the Malibu Club. Access with helicopter. Land helicopter in pool for safe landing onto building. 23: In the Southeast corner of the Malibu Club car park, just behind the sidewalk payphone, obscured by both the low wall with hurricane fence on top and the spawning Rumpo. 24: Southeast corner by the pool on the roof of the blue apartment building, north of the Malibu Club. Access with helicopter or while access is granted during the mission "Treacherous Swine". 25: In the Northwest corner of the beachside (east) pool courtyard of WK Chariot Hotel hotel, east of the Malibu Club. 26: Northeast corner inside the North Point The Well Stacked Pizza Co. by the bridge to the west island. 27: East behind the stairs on the North end of the long white block of apartments with courtyards and East of the North Point The Well Stacked Pizza Co.. 28: Northwest corner behind the counter inside the yewelry store, two blocks north of the North Point The Well Stacked Pizza Co.. Robbery #7 occurs here as well. 29: Northwest plaza by the back door of Mercedes' home, a white house of glass and ramps North of the Leaf Links bridge East end. A Rampage is on the Washington Canal dock to the west. 30: On the southwest of the roof, which in The Chase, this building is the starting point of the third mission checkpoint - looking through the window. Access by helicopter or walk up the steps to the roof and follow it to the left. After the turn, turn around to the left to to see the package. East of the building where you found package 29 is a white building with steps in the front. 31: Northwest corner of northeast yard of four in courtyard. A police bribe is on the alley to the south intersecting east-west - passing through the white building arcade arches. A Sparrow spawns to the south of that alley. Across the street from the north Pay 'n' Spray is a row of white buildings. In the center is an arched doorway. Walk in and enter the second yard to the left. The package is at the north corner. 32: In the bushes at the west point of the esplanade where the road hairpin curves at the mouth of the Washington Canal, of the Ducum Inn, a tall, crescent curved, hotel with long, broad, curved steps on the west. 33: At the West edge of the top diving tower above the pool, on the east side of the Ducum Inn - a tall, crescent curved hotel at the north mouth of the Washington Canal. 34: Southwest under east abutment, at water's edge west of underpass, of east side of East Bridge to Prawn Island. 35: Behind the northeast sign 'Jocksport' of Vice Point RC Bandit dirt track. 36: In the south corner of the center beachside entrance doors on the terrace at the east (back) of the pink Vice Point Club which is northern most beachfront building and which is also across the street east from the East entrance to the North Point Mall, and which also is South of 3321 Vice Point as well. A Rampage is nearby at the northeast building corner on the sand below this walled terrace. A Body Armor pickup spawns at the northwest corner on this terrace. 37: South, in the north outside pocket between the two north entrances of the North Point Mall. 38: Centered behind the big planter by the 'sale' windows on the east side middle, second floor of North Point Mall. 39: At the second floor, west side south end, of the Gash store interior at the south end of the North Point Mall. 40: Northwest corner south of south entrance of the car park garage at the west entrance of North Point Mall. Prawn Island Hidden Packages 41-45. ]] ]] 41: At the west end of the short alley on the road south by the water of the East bridge before you reach the police bribe. 42: Centered between North rooftop stairwells on central blue InterGlobal Studios offices. Access with helicopter or attempt jump via the Unique Stunt Jump on the roof of the building across the road to the east. 43: Southwest corner inside the vacant Northeast 'Stage C' at InterGlobal Studios. Access with helicopter or by purchase of the studios. 44: West Porch, back of West green Mansion, on Prawn Island. 45: In the northwest corner of the hidden room (east) inside the east yellow house on Prawn Island. Access by dropping down into the room with the broken wall from the second floor cutout above. Leaf Links hidden packages 46-50.]] These hidden packages require entering the Leaf Links golf club to reach them. Access is granted from "Four Iron" onwards or via a helicopter. 46: Under the west abutment of the bridge from Leaf Links to Washington Beach. 47: In the northmost driving range at the North end of Leaf Links golf club. 48: In a sandtrap bunker west of the end of the snaked curve road. Enter the golf club and turn left. Follow the curved road to the end and keep on going west. 49: Next to the palm tree on the island in the water hazard. The water is shallow enough to walk through and not kill the player. 50: Centered atop the pedestrian bridge to the small South Leaf Links island. Starfish Island hidden packages 51-55.]] 51: South of East wharf stairs by East pools of Vercetti Estate. 52: South in the West trench between the wall and the bushes West of the West pools at the Vercetti Estate. Drop off the ledge by the pool area and look South to find it. 53: South upstairs patio of Rockstar logo pool - Westmost central Starfish Island home. A Flamethrower spawns in the star shaped spa nearby. Between the tables, up the stairs of the house with a pool shaped as the Rockstar logo at the West center of Starfish Island. 54: Spa East of East central house Spa jacuzzi by the pool at the Eastmost Central house, with a low fence around it, across the street, east of the house from package 53. Access: Jump over that fence as a pedestrian (and sprint/jump the lowest wall to return) or using the curbside grass ramps with a vehicle and use the vehicle ramp on the West to return. 55: Front door of the house with a basketball hoop on the garage, second house from the Northeast end of Starfish Island. Downtown Vice City hidden packages 56-63.]] 56: Niche between two buildings at grass curve North of Prawn Island bridge. Access: Take the Northmost road East, then continue East between buildings to the water's edge and turn right - it's on your right at the curve halfway to beneath the bridge. It's the long white buildings you see to the North when you enter downtown from the Prawn Island bridge. The package is in a niche where the buildings join on the grass strip by the water. 57: Center of the sculpture in the VAJ Finance atrium. 58: Southeast end of alley behind Mars Cafe. Access from Hyman Condo garages. 59: Northeast pocket in Westmost parking behind Hyman Memorial Stadium. 60: In the Northwest corner of the underground ambulance park, South down the ramp behind Schuman Health Care Center spawning ambulance. 61: Beneath the Southwest corner of the helipad upon the VCN building. Access: Drop down from the helipad. Arrive with helicopter or use the VCN building roof access door North of the West base of the bridge to Prawn Island. The package is visible when the player walks up the first ramp then turns West at the landing. 62: South wall of the mezzanine office with the elevator which is featured in the Film Studio mission "G-Spotlight". 63: Southwest corner behind the concrete steam ramp in backyard of Moist Palms Hotel, a big white building with water in front of it, West of the Expressway. Little Haiti hidden packages 64-68.]] 64: Northwest corner of wharf West of Phil's Place. 65: West corner inside the East red shack, the first structure to the right at Phil’s Place. 66: Southwest corner pit in alley North of Kaufman Cabs behind green 'Cholo' clothing store. Access East from Phil's Place in either alley, South or East behind yellow and red supermarket, turn South into alley, at the South end turn West, down the pit stairs. Although alley entrances provide access (best with motorcycle or as pedestrian), the power poles in them can provide barriers to pursuers. 67: Upstairs landing of South-most and first white townhouse East behind Kaufman Cabs. 68: SE corner in pit on roof East of the "Move over Miami (Mark)" billboard above Riverside Pavillion Oriental Food Take Away. There is a Police Bribe here when the player follows the instruction for unique jump 28. After "Rub Out", the Little Haiti Chopper Checkpoint Sparrow spawns here. Stay on the roof and look to the east. The package is in the in the pit on that East roof. Access with helicopter or pedestrian jump across South (front) edge. Little Havana hidden packages 69-77.]] 69: Northeast corner of alley over skeleton and the graves at the East end of the alley South of Funeraria Romero in "Two Bit Hit". That's South of the The Well Stacked Pizza Co.. 70: Between vents on NW corner of roof on the yellow building Northwest of Print Works. Access: use stairs in alley corner Southeast of blue 'Coin Laundry' lavenderia building, East behind Hotel San Feliz and due East across the street from the 'Welcome to Hell' billboard, or land a helicopter on the roof. 71: Southeast corner of the fenced yard under the 'Life's a bitch' billboard, East of Print Works. 72: Northeast corner inside the laundromat at the Northwest edge of Little Havana. 73: At the top landing of the pyramid shaped stairs of the big white building with a 'For Sale' sign. East of the Laundromat from package 72 and due south of the Print Works. 74: Southwest corner of garbage lot North of Café Robina, West of Rockstar_billboard and East of the Escobar shortcut alley. Behind the wall with some garbage bags left of the big Rockstar billboard and across the street North of Café Robina. 75: East end of the Kaufman Cabs billboard catwalk, which is above Café Robina and South of the basketball court area. Access with helicopter or 2 sets of stairs North, behind Robina Bakery and Cafeteria, then jump down to the second stairway. A Combat Sniper rifle spawns nearby. 76: North behind the Calleggi Delicatessen counter where the "Sir, Yes Sir!" Rhino stops briefly. North of the Little Havana Police Station and South of The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. 77: Southwest corner on the roof of '1499' Bakery, Espresso & Sandwiches at the Southwest corner of Little Havana. Access with stairs on the East face of shop or by helicopter. Rampage 23 is nearby Northeast on this roof. Viceport hidden packages 78-86.]] 78: In the Northwest corner on the second floor of Sunshine Autos showroom. Possibly an asset and safe-house spin nearby. Sunshine Autos Import Garage reward vehicles spawn nearby. 79: Under climbing pipe centered among the four tall jet fuel tanks in the middle of the tank farm of the fenced-in area. Southwest of Sunshine Auto. Access: drive South from Vice City Transport Police Department or jump the fence from the trailer parking lot West of the area. 80: Convoyed between the yellow & blue trailer in the Southwest corner of the Escobar International Airport Vice City Transport Police Department South truck park, West of the package 79 fuel tanks. 81: Obscured by an enclosed mudroom entry door in the Southwest corner of the second courtyard North of 9 East facing grass courtyards in the block of small white two story condos just North of Vice Port Gate. 82: Port-side in West corner behind containers stacked on Chartered Libertine Lines ship used in "Spilling the Beans" at the south end of Vice Port. 83: Southeast corner of truck park on the corner of grass hidden behind the corner wall under the East 'Vice City Port Authority Main Building' sign, where the South end of the Expressway intersects with Expressway Northbound. 84: Outside the Northeast corner door of West forecabins on the Westmost ship at the South wharf. Access with helicopter. 85: Northeast corner inside North office of the big marine refueling dock building East of 'Freight and Cargo Terminal.' 86: In the Northwest corner door of the big "Cabmaggedon" dual area North of 8-Ball Autos, West of the Benson truck which spawns at the entrance gate West of Pay'n'Spray. Escobar International Airport hidden packages 87-100.]] 87: Southwest corner of the Vice City International Airport Freight and Cargo Terminal building roof. Access by helicopter or jump the container ramps with a bike from the West. 88: Centered on top of the helipad West of the Freight and Cargo Terminal building. 89: West end upon roof of the 2nd North hangar of four Quonset hut hangars, each with three yellow striped ramps. Enter the airport area from the Freight and Cargo Terminal entrance and look towards the hangar to the North. 90: On top of the concrete roof on the South end of the East passenger causeway bridge. 91: By the engine inlet on top of the Southwest airplane parked by the West passenger causeway. Above package 92. Access by helicopter or nearby Packer. 92: At the rear wheel of the the Southwest airplane parked by the West passenger causeway, under package 91. 93: Under the biggest plane parked in the hangars West of the runways. 94: West behind the fire station near the radar North of the West hangars. 95: In the West 'valley' upon the main airport terminal roof. Access with helicopter or via ramp in wave of billboard with fast, light car. 96: On walkway behind Southwest pillar, near the West windows at the back corner, inside the main airport terminal. 97: In the Northwest corner of the passenger causeway gate room in the South end of the gates 1-8 passenger bridge walkway on the second floor of the Escobar International Airport passenger terminal. 98: Behind the Southwest corner billboards behind the fence at the east of the main airport terminal row of billboards lining the airport underpass road. Access through Little Haiti or Little Havana airport shortcuts or North runway bridge. 99: Under the Northwest plane parked in front of the airfreight hangars North of the main terminal and South of the Fort Baxter Air Base gate. Access over North runway bridge. 100: Northwest corner behind Fort Baxter Air Base sign at it's entrance. Category:Hidden Packages Category:Collectibles Category:Collectibles Locations